Master Souls Revived: Part 14, The Unhappiest Place on Earth
When we last our heroes, one team had defeated The Emotionless and met with a creature with a history. However, the other team was attacked during an attempt to destroy The Blue Man. The regrouped team now moves to confront him. After the group had some recovery time, Tristan asked, “Okay, gang, who shall be next?” Raidra began to ask if they had handled Ticci Tobi yet, but then she remembered, “Wait, what about The Blue Man?” “Oh, yeah. He should be next then.” Shadow commented, “Oh, that’s the Smurf…” “Yeah,” replied Raidra. “He’s a horrible Smurf, isn’t he?” “He’s way more than a Smurf,” noted Gtd. “He makes me sick,” said Raidra. “Never heard of him,” remarked Jack, who apparently hadn’t been paying full attention during the last mission. “Really? The Blue Man is a terrible entity. He ruins people’s happiness, turning joy to misery and despair.” “Well, let us find him manually,” proposed Gtd. “My legs are weak,” Jack said. He was trying to disguise his nervousness. Trying to goad Jack into overcoming his hesitation, Tristan replied, “Whatever. Let’s go walk there.” He walked outside. Raidra asked Jack, “What happened? Was it the Devil’s attack?” “Yes,” Jack replied. Gtd encouraged, “They are still intact, though, so come on.” They all followed Tristan. Jack griped, “He knew I’m a stalker. He did it just to spite me!” He followed close to Gtd. Raidra asked, “Tristan, is The Blue Man a minion of the devil?” “I have no idea,” Tristan replied. “I wouldn’t be surprised since the devil tries to ruin people’s happiness too.” Jack declared, “Sore legs or not, I’ll do what I can to help!” The gang arrived at the Magic Kingdom at midnight. Shadow asked, “This is the place, huh?” Jack looked around and had a realization. “We went the wrong direction!” “Oh. Oops.” Gtd responded, “Well, might as well explore a little.” “I guess so,” Tristan agreed. Alex volunteered, “I can check to see what scents I can pick up.” “All right. Let’s stay together.” The gang went to Main Street. Raidra commented, “I’ve read that cryptids have a distinct odor.” Jack asked, “What, is he a cryptid?” “No.” “Then why bring it up?” “I’m just saying who knows what Alex might sense. Maybe The Blue Man has an odor too.” A somewhat embarrassed Alex noted, “I’m sure that I do count as a cryptid.” Raidra blushed in embarrassment. “Really? I guess so, but you smell all right to me.” After an awkward pause, she asked, “So, can you talk to other cryptids?” The conversation was halted by Tristan pointing and announcing, “Guys, the Walter Disney statue is holding something!” “This seems familiar,” Gtd remarked. “Think it’s an artifact of some sort?” inquired Shadow. Tristan looked more closely. “It’s a letter.” “A secret message, maybe,” offered Raidra. “We should leave it there,” suggested Gtd. “Okay.” “No, there may be other creepypasta creatures here,” Tristan replied. “We might as well take care of them and read the message.” Raidra reached out to take the letter. “Read it now or later?” “Now.” “Okay.” Raidra look and unfolded the letter. She looked at it and then claimed, “It says something about someone named Jake Paul.” “What?” asked a perplexed Jack. “Naw, just kidding!” She handed it over. “Here, Tristan.” Tristan was perplexed as well. “Hey, what is he doing in this realm…” “Jake Paul?” “Yeah, he’s not supposed to be in this universe,” explained Gtd. “Oh, sorry.” Jack asked, “He can break the fourth wall, right?” Shadow realized, “Wait…he can.” Raidra proposed, “Wait… I think this statue has some kind of space-time warping ability…” Gtd added, “We could find him someday.” “That’s all we need…” commented Shadow. “Wait…” Tristan remarked. “Yes?” asked Raidra. “There’s another letter inside the statue’s tie.” He took the letter. Raidra began, “I swear, if this one’s a Lizzie McGuire reference…” Tristan read it. “Nope, it’s not.” “Is it about some danger, then?” “It’s talking about the Big Brother organization and the fact that they are watching everything in Disney parks.” “Oh, dang!" she exclaimed, understandably unnerved by this. "Gtd, can you conceal us from the cameras?” “I don’t even know where they are,” Gtd replied. “Maybe you can project a dome to cover us, like an umbrella or a tent.” Before anything else could happen, a Mickey Mouse mascot appeared. It used hand signs to tell them to get out. “Too late!” exclaimed Raidra. She told the mascot, “Hey, we don’t want any trouble!” Shadow glared at the threatening mascot. “You’re not the boss of me!” He punched the mascot. Jack gleefully responded, “Excessive, but okay!” He kicked the mascot. The mascot’s head came off, showing the animatronic underneath. Jack winced in pain, but exclaimed, “Worth it!” “That was a bad idea,” remarked Tristan. The other mascots surrounded them. As she sprayed a substance meant to prevent robotics from working, Raidra commented, “The gang’s all here, it looks like!” “Have… Have they always been this creepy?” asked Jack. Shadow activated his power. “CHAOS CONTROL!” The animatronics got flung far back. “Let’s get out!” Jack flexed, then backed down. “Yeah, I got nothing!” He started to run with the others. Everyone ran to Space Mountain. Jack looked at the ride and lamented, “I wish I could have visited Space Mountain under better circumstances!” Men in black waited at the entrance. “Who are those guys?” asked Raidra. “Don’t trust these men,” Tristan instructed. “Keep moving in the queue.” “Where does the queue go?” “To the ride itself.” “A ride operating this time of night?” Everyone sprinted through the queue. Raidra told the others, “Guys, I have a bad feeling about this.” Shadow snapped, “Well, yeah, we’re being chased by robots here!” A red man blocked their path to the ride vehicles. Raidra observed, “A red man… the opposite of what we were looking for…” “Who the heck is that freak?” asked Jack. “The One Way Man,” replied Gtd. “He’s a victim of an accident.” “Are you with them?” Raidra asked One Way Man. “No, of course not,” he replied. “Oh, okay. Well, are you friend or foe?” “I’m here to ride Space Mountain.” “Cool!” She was relieved to have something that wasn’t chasing them. One Way Man didn’t reply as he seemed devastated. Jack shrugged. “Well, I guess you can’t decide who your ride partners are.” Raidra asked, “Are you okay, One Way Man? We can protect you if you need help.” One Way Man simply stated, “I will bring you to safety. Come on in the vehicles.” “I’m nervous, but lead the way.” Everyone sat in the vehicles. Having read a number of comic books and creepy short stories, Raidra asked, “This ride isn’t going to squirt gas or anything, right?” “Nope,” replied One Way Man. Knowing the identity of The One Way Man, Gtd began, “He’s going to…” “He’s going to what?” asked Shadow. The ride started. The Men in Black arrived too late and went back. Raidra began to have a realization. “Wait… you’re the One Way Man for a reason, aren’t you?” One Way Man began, “Well, you see, there was an incident.” “Uh-huh.” The first drop arrived. “Whee!” called Jack. The One Way Man hung on as Shadow observed, “This goes way faster than I remember!” Her nervousness beginning to grow again, Raidra asked, “Something traumatic happened on this ride, didn’t it?” The safety belts opened up in the first turn. “OH, NO!” cried Tristan. He hung on. “MY GOSH!” screamed Raidra. “I’M SORRY,” called One Way Man. He fell off. “NO!” cried Raidra. “Where is he!? Does anyone see him!?” Everyone hung on for dear life. Gtd explained, “He disappeared in the darkness.” “Poor guy…” said Shadow. “So that’s what happened…” commented Raidra sadly. “At least he apologized,” Tristan said. Jack’s hands started to slip. “Jack!” Raidra yelled in alarm. She grabbed on to him. The ride ended. Jack expelled a trembling sigh before noting, “Hmph! How ironic that now I’m afraid!” Everyone came out and ran to Splash Mountain. Referring to One Way Man, Raidra noted, “He knew the ride was dangerous, but he also knew those guys would get us if we didn’t go on the ride. I think, in some way, he was trying to help us.” “Most likely,” agreed Gtd. “How many demons are there here!?” asked an exasperated Jack. Shadow playfully asked, “Thinking of leaving, Jack?” “No way! I won’t be licked that easily!” Tristan piped up, “Okay, we need a plan to get out of the park while riding Splash Mountain.” Raidra offered, “We may be able to cause a distraction with the water somehow.” Gtd offered, “We could use the den of the human fox. It goes all the way out of the park.” “The only problem is what if the human fox is there?” “I want to risk it,” stated Shadow. “I could beat him up,” added Jack. “Okay,” Raidra agreed. “After all, we’ve beaten worse things.” “Exactly,” replied The Halloween Man. Raidra was startled for a moment by him speaking after being silent for so long. “Hey, HM! You’ve been awfully quiet this whole time! How are you holding up?” “I’m okay. Let’s go.” The ride was still working except for the lights and animatronics. “They need to check that ride,” observed Raidra. “Oh, I’m rather confused,” remarked HM. “Yeah, this isn’t how you expect a trip to the Magic Kingdom to go.” Everyone embarked the ride. Jack remarked, “I hope there’s not a poor dead guy on this one…” “I don’t feel the fox’s presence,” announced Gtd. “That’s good,” replied Raidra. “You and Alex can keep an eye out for him.” “I thought the government got ‘im?” asked Alex. “I thought my first trip here wouldn’t involve a ghost, so all bets are off. Maybe you’re right, though.” “Yeah, that’s what happened,” confirmed Tristan, “I’m glad they got somebody!” The ride stopped at the end of the final drop. Shadow sighed, “Great… that stinky fox is still at large.” “This is a nightmare,” HM said. Raidra inquired, “You have a fear of rides, or is it the whole ‘being chased by everybody in the park’ thing?” They were interrupted by the sound of footsteps climbing up the final drop. “Something’s here!” warned Alex. “Remain silent,” ordered Tristan. Raidra stealthily reached for a weapon. However, Gtd saw the fox man first, teleported to him, and pushed him down. “Is he an animatronic too?” asked Raidra. “No, he’s an actual human-fox hybrid,” explained Gtd. “Oh.” The ride restarted, allowing them to leave the fox man behind. “Bye, Fox Man!” Raidra called. She turned to see The Blue Man waiting at the exit. “YOU!!!” she shouted in anger and shock. The Blue Man looked at them maliciously. “I’ve been waiting for you.” Raidra drew a dagger. “The feeling is mutual, jerk!” Everyone prepared to attack. However, Jack got touched by The Blue Man. “Oh, SH-” yelled Jack. “Jack!” cried Raidra frightfully. HM bellowed, “HEY, COME ON, THAT’S JUST UNFAIR!” “I’ll try to cure him,” Gtd told the others. “Attack him.” The others didn’t need to be told twice to attack the Blue Man. Raidra stabbed him through the forearm, but he cured himself. “Gah!” injected Raidra in frustration. “Now it’s real unfair!” shouted HM. Shadow kicked The Blue Man. Raidra followed by throwing salt in his face. “HEY!” shouted The Blue Man. “Oh, you don’t like that, huh?” asked Raidra. “Well, I don’t like you preying on others!” The Blue Man didn’t get a chance to say anything else as Tristan cut him with his light sword. The Blue Man was cut in two and fell. HM disdainfully looked at the divided body and challenged, “Try growing back from that!” Raidra threw more salt at the fallen body and then went to check on Jack. “What is the meaning of life…” asked the dazed, sorrowful Jack. “It’s in the Book of Micah, I think,” Raidra replied, trying to comfort him. “It’s all about loving others,” stated Gtd. “That’s it!” She took out some holy oil and anointed Jack. Jack declared, to no one in particular, “I will join my father…” “Jack?!” She watched in horror as Jack weakly joined the Blue Man. “Jack, no!” “I have no choice…” announced Gtd. Raidra understood his meaning. She began to cry, but told him, “Do what you need to.” Gtd threw a holy beam at the Blue Man. The Blue Man melted until he became one with nothingness. “That’s all…” remarked Shadow. “I guess so…” agreed HM. Raidra sighed. “Thank heavens!” “What about Jack…” asked Tristan. Raidra wiped her eyes sorrowfully. “I think Gtd had to… you know…” “I’m afraid I did,” confirmed Gtd. “So… is this the end of Jack?” Alex asked, “Did you really have no choice…” Gtd nodded. “Yes, I had no other choice but to kill him as well.” “Well, that’s a shame.” Raidra hopefully said, “Jack died redeemed and loved, and trying to help us fight those monsters. He’s in a better place now.” “I hope so,” responded Gtd. “Tristan, can you help me dig a grave? I somehow get the feeling we should put him to rest.” Shadow asked, “Wait, you’re going to bury him in the ride!?” “Outside the ride,” replied Tristan. “That’s good thinking, you two,” agreed Raidra. “I don’t think it’s legal to dig a grave and bury someone in this park.” “Yeah. If the animatronics had an issue with us before…” “Let’s do it at our castle,” proposed Gtd. Alex and HM picked up Jack’s body. Everyone got teleported to the castle. Shadow looked on sadly, but tried to hide it. Raidra declared, “It came with a cost, but we stopped The Blue Man. He can’t hurt anyone anymore.” “Yes,” agreed Tristan. “Let us dig his grave in the center of the castle.” Raidra grabbed a monk’s spade and began digging. HM remarked, “I may meet him again someday.” “Yeah,” responded Raidra. “I hope so.” After she and Tristan finished digging the grave, she put the body into a sarcophagus. “Goodbye, Jack. See you on the other side.” Tristan put him underground, then told Raidra, “Okay, you can dig him back up.” “What? O-Okay.” “Any last words to him, guys?” “I’ve said mine.” “I’ll say mine. He was a very skilled and helpful member of our team, and he has taken the decision to change for the greater good. May he rest in peace.” “Amen.” “Amen. All right, who’s next?” HM solemnly said, “I hope that… that his soul has found peace.” “Amen,” replied Raidra. “Shadow?” “He should show Stan who’s boss!” “Yeah!” “Also, his judging shall be positive instead of negative. I hope.” Alex offered, “I didn’t know him long, but I’m sad things happened this way.” “Amen,” Raidra agreed to both statements. Tristan observed, “All right, we only have a few more left.” “I still believe in our team,” Raidra told him. “There may only be a few of us, but we are strong.” Referring to Jack, Gtd reassured, “I’m quite sure that he will receive the treatment he deserves.” “Amen,” replied Raidra. “The Lord is just.” “Just what?” asked Shadow. “I think she meant just as in fair,” explained HM. “I meant that He’s fair,” confirmed Raidra. “Oh. All right, then,” replied Shadow. “I can understand the question, though.” “So take some rest, everyone,” instructed Tristan. Previous- Master Souls Revived: Part 13, So Emotional Next- Master Souls Revived: Part 15, Rocket Power Category:Raidra Category:Master Souls